Creaky Cranky (episode)
Creaky Cranky is the first episode of the thirteenth season and the three hundred and ninth episode of the series. In this episode, Cranky teases Thomas about being small, but when he breaks down it's up to Thomas to save him. Plot It was the day of the spring party at the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House. Thomas arrives at Brendam Docks to collect eggs for the children to paint when he sees James and Henry leaving with their loads for the party. Once Cranky unloads the box of eggs, Thomas teases Cranky by calling him "Creaky Cranky", and Cranky teases Thomas back by calling him "Tiny Thomas". Thomas decides to prove Cranky that he can pull heavy loads by collecting James' load of timber and Henry's load of straw bales and taking them back to the Docks. In return, Cranky lifts the respective loads one at a time proving to Thomas that he wasn't creaky. However, when Thomas tells Cranky to lift him, Cranky only succeeds in breaking his cable and damaging his gearing system. The Fat Controller arrives and scolds both Thomas and Cranky for causing delay and being very silly. Once Thomas is back on the rails again, he asks Spencer to take the heavy loads to the party whilst he helps Cranky by collecting new parts from the Sodor Steamworks. When Thomas returns with the new parts, he knows that Cranky is not creaky and, in return, Cranky knows that Thomas isn't tiny at all. Characters *Thomas *Henry *James *Spencer *Victor *Cranky *Kevin *Sir Topham Hatt *Gordon (cameo) *Percy (cameo) *The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (mentioned) Locations *Brendam Docks *Sodor Shipping Company *Sodor Steamworks *The Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House *The Coal Hopper *The Washdown Notes *This is the first episode of several things: **The first episode to directed by Greg Tiernan. **Marion Edwards' first episode as executive producer. **The first episode in the television series to be fully animated in CGI. **The first episode to be narrated by Óscar Gómez in Latin America. **The first episode narrated by Michiel de Jong in the Netherlands. **The first episode to be narrated by Vladimir Jurc in Slovenia since the sixth season. **The first episode to be narrated in Welsh since the seventh season. *The scene in the original Hero of the Rails trailer where Victor says, "You have come to the right place, my friend" is from this episode. *In Germany, this episode is called "Crunching Cranky". The Swedish title is "Squeaking Cranky". The Finnish and Danish title is "Creaking Cranky". In Welsh, it is called "Cranky the Creaky Crane". *Buster's theme from Thomas and the Moles when he flattens the molehills reappears in this episode when Thomas is on his way to the Steamworks. Errors *At the beginning of the episode, when Henry says that he was taking straw bales to the Duke and Duchess's summer house, he was missing his right (viewer left) lampiron. *Henry was said to be waiting for his special coal but since the episode The Flying Kipper, he doesn't need special coal anymore. *Cranky has lifted engines and other heavy loads before. *The lemonade shouldn't be carried in barrels. *When Cranky lowers Thomas back onto the track, he was on the middle track. Then when Thomas says "Thank you!" to Spencer, he is on the track closest to Cranky. *The workmen should've known better than to let Cranky lift the flatbeds and Thomas. *Thomas had trouble moving the truck of hay at first, but in Thomas and the Pigs he moved a truck of hay with no difficulty. *It's unknwon why James would stop for a wash down while pulling a flatbed. *Thomas' flatbed disappears when he arrives at the Steamworks. *When Thomas returns to Brendam, Cranky isn't tilted. *Thomas wasn't secured properly when Cranky lifted him. *In the first view of the wash down, James' flatbed is empty. *Brakevans should've been added to Percy, Thomas, Henry, and James' trains. Gallery CreakyCrankyNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card CreakyCrankyKoreanTitlecard.PNG|Korean Title Card CreakyCranky.jpg CreakyCranky1.png CreakyCranky2.png CreakyCranky3.png CreakyCranky4.png CreakyCranky5.png CreakyCranky6.png CreakyCranky7.png CreakyCranky8.png CreakyCranky9.png CreakyCranky10.png CreakyCranky11.png|Henry CreakyCranky12.png CreakyCranky13.png CreakyCranky14.png CreakyCranky15.png CreakyCranky16.png CreakyCranky17.png CreakyCranky18.png CreakyCranky19.png CreakyCranky20.png CreakyCranky21.png CreakyCranky22.png CreakyCranky23.png CreakyCranky24.png|Spencer CreakyCranky25.png|The Sodor Steamworks CreakyCranky26.png|Victor and Kevin CreakyCranky27.PNG CreakyCranky28.PNG|Cranky CreakyCranky29.PNG|Thomas' dangling dangerously CreakyCranky30.PNG|Sir Topham Hatt CreakyCranky31.png CreakyCranky32.png CreakyCranky33.png CreakyCranky34.png CreakyCranky35.png CreakyCranky36.png CreakyCranky37.png CreakyCranky38.png CreakyCranky39.png CreakyCranky40.png CreakyCranky41.png CreakyCranky42.png CreakyCranky43.png CreakyCranky44.png CreakyCranky45.png CreakyCranky46.png CreakyCranky47.png CreakyCranky48.png CreakyCranky49.png CreakyCranky50.png CreakyCranky51.png|Victor CreakyCranky52.png|Kevin CreakyCranky53.png CreakyCranky54.gif CreakyCranky54.png CreakyCranky55.png CreakyCranky56.png CreakyCranky57.png CreakyCranky58.png CreakyCranky59.png CreakyCranky60.png CreakyCranky61.png CreakyCranky62.png CreakyCranky63.png CreakyCranky64.png CreakyCranky65.png CreakyCranky66.png CreakyCranky67.png CreakyCranky68.png CreakyCranky69.png CreakyCranky70.png CreakyCranky71.png CreakyCranky72.png CreakyCranky73.png CreakyCranky74.png CreakyCranky75.png CreakyCranky76.png CreakyCranky77.png CreakyCranky78.png CreakyCranky79.png CreakyCranky80.png CreakyCranky81.png CreakyCranky82.png CreakyCranky83.png CreakyCranky84.png CreakyCranky85.png CreakyCranky86.png CreakyCranky87.png CreakyCranky88.png CreakyCranky89.png CreakyCranky90.png CreakyCranky91.png CreakyCranky92.png CreakyCranky93.png CreakyCranky94.png CreakyCranky95.png CreakyCranky96.png CreakyCranky97.png CreakyCranky98.png CreakyCranky99.png CreakyCranky100.png CreakyCranky101.png CreakyCranky102.png CreakyCranky103.png CreakyCranky104.png CreakyCranky105.png CreakyCranky106.png CreakyCranky107.png CreakyCranky108.png CreakyCranky109.png CreakyCranky110.png CreakyCranky111.png CreakyCranky112.png CreakyCranky113.png CreakyCranky114.png CreakyCranky115.png CreakyCranky116.png CreakyCranky117.png CreakyCranky118.png CreakyCranky119.png CreakyCranky120.png CreakyCranky121.png|Promo Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2010 television episodes Category:2010s television episodes Category:Episodes